knightsquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Wish I May, Wish I Knight
is the tenth episode of Season 1 of Knight Squad and the tenth overall. It first aired on May 25, 2018 to 0.98 million viewers.Top 150 Friday Cable Original Network Finals Plot Summary When Arc gives Ciara a bottle with a genie inside, she decides to make a wish so that she can attend Knight School. But, when Sage becomes princess and gets the bottle so that the genie, Kiki, is hers, Arc and Ciara have to get it back.zap2it tv listings Full Plot With Princess Eliza gone, Ciara has been struggling to balance her princess duties and her knight training. As a result, she is no longer as good as she used to be. It would have been so much easier if her dad allowed her to train as a knight so that she doesn't have to be overtasked with Princess duties. To help Ciara out, Arc finds a genie bottle and gives it to Ciara to wish for it. A genie named Kiki comes out of the bottle, gives Ciara rules and allows her to make a wish. Ciara wishes that her dad would let her enroll in Knight School. Genie Kiki grants the wish and creates a new reality where Ciara's dad lets her train to be a knight. In the new reality, Phoenix Squad is at the top of the class, followed by Unicorn Squad and finally, the Sloth Squad. Kraken Squad doesn't exist anymore and Sage doesn't go to Knight School either. Ciara and Arc couldn't be happier. Unfortunately, it turns out that in this reality, Ciara's dad is no longer The King; and Ciara is not the Princess. Instead, Sage is the Princess. And Buttercup is her jester and sidekick. Princess Sage is mean and oppressive, especially Prudence. Warwick has a giant crush on Princess Sage but the Princess threatens to throw him in a dungeon. Ciara and Arc can't bear to watch their friends being tortured by Sage like that. They confront Kiki the genie for creating a reality where Ciara's dad wasn't the king. The genie adjusts that she had to make adjustments because it would have been too dangerous for the Princess to be a knight. She blames Ciara for not being too specific in her wish. After noticing the genie bottle, Princess Sage orders them to give it to her, giving her control over the genie. To retrieve the genie bottle, Arc and Ciara sneak into the Princess's room to steal it back. After taking the genie out of the bottle, Sage is ready to make a wish but is confronted by Ciara and Arc. Princess Sage orders Kiki the genie to fight them off. Kiki proves to be too tough for both Ciara and Arc but they eventually defeat her and reclaim the genie bottle from Sage. Ciara wishes for things to go back to normal. Ciara is glad to go back to the normal reality even if it means she still has to maintain her secret identity. Cast Main Cast *Owen Joyner as Arc *Daniella Perkins as Ciara *Lilimar as Sage *Lexi DiBenedetto as Prudence *Amarr M. Wooten as Warwick *Savannah May as Buttercup *Kelly Perine as Sir Gareth Recurring Cast *Jason Sims-Prewitt as The King/Owner of The Tasty Trunk Special Guest Cast *Kira Kosarin as Kiki Continuity * Sir Gareth mentions how he only has one eye as seen in multiple episodes. * Ciara's ability to get snacks whenever she wants was first seen in Opening Knight. Trivia *The title is a reference to a line "I wish I may, I wish I might" from the nursery rhyme "Star Light, Star Bright" *Kira was the second main cast from The Thundermans to guest star, after Maya Le Clark, Jack Griffo will be the third and Chris Tallman has been a writer for the show (A Knight's Tail) *This was the first episode to premiere on a Friday. **And only the second to not premiere on a Saturday after Opening Knight. *Kira Kosarin's fighting skills were shown in this episode. *It is revealed that Ciara likes to talk to her tiara's. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes